


Luna Lovegood, PI

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, hv3, post history, the dark verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: After a long and drawn out war, Luna Lovegood decides to close The Quibbler and instead go into business helping people who suffered during the war.Eight years later, Moonlodge Investigations is a successful business, and Luna has never been happier.





	1. Moonlodge Investigations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Luna Lovegood (et al) remain the property of JK Rowling. 
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This came out of the Teaser Trailer story for 2016, and because I think that I am running out of ideas for Hogwarts stories - there are only so many ways to tell stories about Harry's time at school, and there are only so many ways to write the final battle with Voldemort.
> 
> So instead I am moving on to stories where the war has been fought, and the characters have moved on to bigger and better things - but still have action and adventure and romance in their lives. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

****

Prologue

_The first time I saw him, I thought 'this is the man I was going to marry'_

_The second time I saw him, he was pointing a gun at my head._

_The third time I saw him, he was begging me for help - begging me to save him from the men who were coming to hunt him down and take him back._

_The fourth time I saw him he had three bullet holes in his head, and a Dark Mark on his arm._

_But that - that was just the beginning._

Orla Quirke realised her boss was reading her story over her shoulder.

"So - what do do you think?" She asked Luna "I was thinking of calling it 'Luna Lovegood, PI'" Luna stared at her for a moment.

"Needs work" She said with a smile. 

xoxox

**Act 1 : A Grim Discovery**

"Boss? I'm just going out to get lunch. What do you fancy today?" Orla called out. When there was no response from the inner office, she stood up from behind the reception desk, walked over to the inner office and pushed the door open "Boss?" 

"Yes?" Luna looked up from the book she was reading, then blushed "Sorry - I guess I got a bit absorbed in the latest Harry Potter book - sorry, the latest Larry Trotter book" Orla snorted in amusement "It was a gift from the man himself - seems the publisher sent him an advanced copy and neither he nor Janey had any desire to read it" 

"I can imagine" Orla grinned "So Mrs Potter's attempts to stop them haven't worked?" 

"The authors have made it clear that Larry isn't Jamie and that all the stories are fiction, so The Ministry and Wizengamot are reluctant to interfere" Luna shrugged "It drives both of them crazy, but unless they want to act like spoiled little brats, there isn't a lot they can do"She paused "So - what can I do for you?"

"Oh - I just wanted to see what you wanted for lunch. I was going to try the new sandwich place opposite The Leaky Cauldron" Orla smiled "Unless you want anything else?"

"No - a sandwich will be fine. Gabby is making tea tonight so a light lunch is just what the doctor ordered"

"Literally" Orla gave her a sly smile, then ducked as Luna threw a pencil at her "Your usual?"

"Please" Luna nodded.

"Okay - I'll be back in fifteen, twenty minutes boss" Orla turned and left the office, pulling the door behind her. Luna smiled, then looked at the book on the desk. 

"Larry Trotter and The Fall of Arcadia" She sighed "I have to admit, it is kind of fun" She paused "Not that I'm going to tell Jamie that - I might not have Janey's smarts, but I am still a Ravenclaw"

"Hello?" There was a call from the outer office, and Luna blinked, then she slipped the book into the draw and stood up.

"Just a moment please" She called out. Walking around the desk, she glanced in the mirror and then bounded into the outer office to find a middle-aged man waiting for her. 

"Good afternoon" Luna smiled "And welcome to Moonlodge Investigations. My name is Luna Lovegood - can I help you?"

"Miss Lovegood" The man smiled "My name is Grayhame Mason, and I am the....... well I guess you would describe me as the patriarch of The Mason family"

"I'm sorry, but I am afraid I haven't heard of your family" Luna said apologetically.

"We are a relatively small one" Grayhame admitted "And - before you ask, because I know that you were going to, we were neutral during the Dark Wars" Luna gave a polite nod.

"Thank you - it always comes up eventually, usually at the most unfortunate time" She paused "And while I try not to judge or let my personal views interfere with my professional life, there are some lines I am not willing to cross" She smiled "So - what can I do for you today?"

"Our family grimoire has been stolen, Miss Lovegood" Grayhame sighed "And I would like to hire Moonlodge Investigations to find it"

xoxox

"One TLN, Two MLPs and One BPB with extra B please" Orla smiled at the young woman behind the counter.

"Do you want to open an account?" The woman asked "It will allow you to pay off all the bills at the end of the month, and entitle you to a reward card" Orla laughed.

"I don't want to sound rude, but do you mind if my boss and I try the sandwiches first? I mean - I am sure they are lovely, but I've been hurt before"

"I know - sandwiches can be a fickle mistress" The woman replied with a dry smile "But don't worry - I won't take it personally" She paused "The sandwiches will be up in five minutes - that'll be one galleon and seven sickles" 

"Really?" Orla smiled "That's.... incredible"

"Why thank you" The woman smiled "My name is Sabrina, by the way"

"Thank you, Sabrina" Orla nodded, then handed over the money and walked into the waiting area. 

xoxox

Luna looked up from her desk, then put down her pen.

"Very well, Mr Mason" She said "Moonlodge Investigations will take your case - we will find your grimoire"

"Thank you" Grayhame replied "I realise that - compared to what you went through during the war - this might seem somewhat...... silly, but if we don't have the grimoire returned to us by the next full moon then our family will be humiliated" 

"I understand" Luna nodded seriously, then she waved her hand and summoned a calendar. Flipping through it, she stopped in October and glanced through it, then looked up again "The full moon is in two weeks" She paused, biting her lip "Okay - as I said, I will take the case. My rate is 5 galleons per day, plus incidental expenses, payable weekly in advance. However if I can't find the grimoire by the deadline I will refund any money spent on the case" 

"That's fair" Grayhame nodded "And - as an extra incentive - there will be a 100 galleon finders fee if you can return the grimoire to my family by the full moon" He paused "I can not overstate how important this is for us"

"Agreed" Luna smiled "I'd like to talk to members of your family, and any staff that might work at your mansion, but I can fit that around their schedules in the next two or three days"

"I will speak to them and owl you with the details" Grayhame replied. 

"Thank you" Luna made a few notes, then put her pen down again "I think that's all I need for now......" She paused "Except one more thing - are there any protection or other spells on the grimoire?"

"Protection spells?" Grayhame frowned.

"For example are there spells that would prevent anyone from outside the family from touching it?" Luna asked.

"Oh - no, nothing like that" Grayhame shook his head "However it does have standard anti-destruction spells on it and so forth - fire, water and the like"

"So it is unlikely that it has been destroyed" She made a few more notes "And I suppose you have tried summoning it?"

"It was the first thing I did when I realised it was missing" He nodded "Wherever it is it must be under a summon-proof charm" 

"Well - if it was easy you wouldn't need me" She gave him a cheerful grin "So - I think that's all I need for now" She stood up, with Grayhame following a moment later "I will keep in touch with you to let you know how it's going - can I use your Manor House address?"

"Yes" 

"Okay then" She walked him to the door, then smiled as she saw Orla walking into the outer office "If you could pay my receptionist Miss Quirke for the first week on the way out, I will get to work right away"

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood" Grayhame gave a nod, then turned to Orla "Miss Quirke..... am I interrupting your lunch?" Orla looked down at the sandwiches she was holding.

"If you just give me a moment, sir" She replied, then dumped the bags on her desk before turning back to him "So..... we are starting a new case?"

"Mr Mason is on the standard rate for the next two weeks, one week at a time" Luna nodded "Open up a basic account, if you would"

"Yes boss" Orla smiled, then sat down behind her desk "Okay Mr Mason - if I could just take a few details...."

xoxox

"Good afternoon and welcome to........ Gabby?" Orla looked at Gabrielle Delacour in surprise "I wasn't expecting you today. Do you want me to let the boss know you are here?"

"I'd rather surprise her, if that's okay" Gabrielle grinned at her "I got off school early, so I thought I'd stop by and see if there's anything going on"

"Well - we've got a new case to find a family grimoire before the next new moon and I found a new sandwich place that is phenomenal" Orla said "The boss is already looking into the history of the family - she wants to make sure there's nothing bad about returning the grimoire to them before she goes to the trouble of finding it" 

"After the orb of thesulah incident, I can see why" Gabrielle frowned at the memory of their first case "So - is she in?"

"She is"

"Then if you will excuse me......." Gabrielle turned and walked into Luna's office "Good afternoon sweetie - I understand you're on the trail of a grimoire?"

"Indeed" Luna smiled "And don't you have a French Lit class this afternoon?"

"I did, but there was a bomb threat at the university" Gabrielle shrugged "By the time it got sorted out, the chancellor decided to cancel the rest of the day" She paused "My students were pretty happy - most of them have tickets for the concert tonight so getting off early was a bonus for them" 

"Always good" Luna laughed "Do you want to help me with research, or are you going to put your free time to more productive use?"

"Do you have to ask?" Gabrielle returned her smile, then pulled a chair over and sat down next to her "So - who are we researching?"

"The Mason family" Luna said.

"Grayhame Mason or Antionelle Mason?"

"Grayhame" Luna replied "Do you know him? Or his clan?"

"Not personally, but my father knows nearly every pure-blood family west of the mountains and east of the sea" Gabrielle smiled "The benefits of being part of the French Diplomatic Corps I guess"

"I would imagine" Luna looked at her notes "He said they were neutral during the Dark Wars - apparently he knows what side we fought on and wanted to put me at ease" She paused "Or completely throw us off the scent and trick us into helping him" 

"Well - I will check with Daddy but for now I would take him at his word" Gabrielle shrugged "At least until we find a reason not to"

"Good idea" Luna grinned "I guess that's why your the brains of the outfit, Doctor Delacour" 

"Why thank you" Gabrielle gave half a bow "So - what do we know?" 

xoxox

Four hours later, Gabrielle reached over and closed the notebook Luna was writing in.

"Hey!" Luna frowned at her "Couldn't you at least wait until I finished my sentence?"

"Nope" Gabrielle shook her head, reaching out and pulling Luna to her feet "You know the rules - unless we are on a stakeout or being held prisoner by former Death Eaters intent on either sacrificing us to bring back Tommy Boy or using us as bait to draw out James and Jane, six o'clock is quitting time"

"Okay, okay" Luna summoned her coat, then summoned Gabrielle's coat and they both walked out into reception "It's quitting time at Tara, Orla - fly and be free!"

"Yes, boss" Orla switched the phone on her desk to night mode "See you tomorrow" She took her coat off the coat stand and slipped it on, then walked out of the front door. Gabrielle waved her hand, locking the door behind the departing receptionist, then turned to Luna.

"Ready to go home?"

"Lead on, my lady" Luna said, taking her hand. Gabrielle closed her eyes, then twitched her nose. 

xoxox

They reappeared in their front room, and Gabrielle let go of Luna's hand.

"I will get tea started - did James and Jane say what time they'll be here?" She asked as she walked towards the kitchen. 

"I think we have about two hours or so" Luna replied, taking her coat off "So I am going to go and take a bath, then just spend a few minutes looking to see if any grimoires have come up for sale at Flourish And Blotts or at any second hand shops"

"What did I say about work?" Gabrielle pretended to glare at her.

"I know, I know, but the terminal at the shop doesn't have a proper connection to the muggle.net" Luna said, pouting "And the search program here is so much faster" 

"Well - okay then. But no more than ten minutes, unless you find something" She paused "You don't want JJ turning up and catching you half dressed or naked" She smirked "At least - not again" Luna rolled her eyes.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" 

"Not in this life time sweetie" 

xoxox

Harry and Hermione walked up the path to Luna and Gabrielle's house, then paused at the door.

"Do you think she's suitably dressed?" Harry asked.

"I'll just be happy if she's wearing anything at all" Hermione replied with a laugh, then she reached out and rang the bell. 

"Not in a rush to relieve the good old days?" Harry grinned, then smirked as she reached over and whacked him on the shoulder.

"Shush you - I won't have you teasing... Luna!" Hermione turned back as Luna opened the door "Good evening" Luna glanced between the two of them.

"I take it your beloved husband did something to earn the smack on the shoulder?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Doesn't he always?" Hermione responded.

"I take your point" Luna nodded "Please - won't you come in. Gabby is just finishing up in the kitchen and will be right out, though she might be in and out of there for the rest of the night" She stood to one side as her guests walked past her "May I take your coats?"

xoxox

"James, Jane" Gabrielle smiled as Harry and Hermione walked into the lounge "Tea is cooking nicely, and the starters will be in the table in about ten minutes or so. Would you like something to drink?"

"I will take a butterbeer, and my husband will have a glass of fire-whiskey, if you have one?" Hermione replied.

"Woah - rough day?" Luna asked, walking in behind them.

"Rough week" Hermione sighed as Gabrielle handed her a glass "I realise we usually don't talk about it, but if I can discuss it for one moment......"

"The twenty fifth anniversary" Luna said suddenly "It's ten days from now" She looked at Harry "Let me guess - our most beloved, sagacious and redoubtable Headmaster is on his annual crusade to get you to attend the anniversary celebrations. To take your places as the heroes of our society and embrace your true destiny to lead our people into a new era of peace and prosperity" She realised all three of them were staring at her with varying degrees of amusement "What?"

"Do you know your voice changes when you say things like that?" Gabrielle asked "I mean for a moment you didn't just sound like you were impersonating old white-beard, you sounded exactly like him"

"Well that's a thought that's going to keep me up nights" Luna pretended to shiver, then looked back at her guests "So was it just Jamie that he wanted or the both of you?"

"Oh both of us" Harry replied "For the twenty fifth anniversary of the end of The Dark War, only The Boy Who Lived and The Battle Commander of The Children's Army would do" He walked over and flomped down onto the sofa "An owl every night for the past week, each one becoming more and more demanding" He paused "If it wasn't for the fidelius and the fact our wards are specifically set to exclude him, I am pretty sure he would have turned up in person by now" 

"I have replied to him, Harry has replied to him, our friends at Hogwarts have told him that when we announced our desire to become private citizens twenty five years ago, we meant it and we are not going to come back into the limelight now just because someone asks us to, but for some reason he still thinks that he - of all people can get through to us" Hermione continued, sitting down next to her husband "I think if it wasn't for the other staff and students, the idea of blowing up Hogwarts would be very attractive right now" Luna and Gabrielle both burst out laughing, while Harry grinned.

"My wife - ever the diplomat" He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek "But - enough of our problems and woes. How are things going in the exciting and dramatic world of Moonlodge investigations? Any fun new cases for us to ponder? And is there any new scandal and gossip at school that we should know about?"

"Funny you should mention schools blowing up....." Gabrielle started, then blinked as a pinging sound filled the air "And I will tell you the rest of that story after I go and rescue the main course from the oven - because while I know Hermione would like nothing better to nosh down on some barbecue pizza, some of us have more refined palettes"

"Thrrrp!" Hermione blew a raspberry at Gabrielle's retreating form, then looked at Luna "So - what's new in the world of Luna Lovegood, PI?"

xoxox

**Act 2 : Family Matters**

The next morning Luna came down to find Gabrielle making breakfast in the kitchen. 

"So - since I have no classes today, would you like me to come with you?" She asked "You said you were going to talk to the Mason family, and I thought I could be of help" 

"If you like" Luna nodded "I am always glad of the company, and four eyes are better than two"

"That's always been my motto" Gabrielle poured her a glass of orange juice "And it's why I regret that veela don't ever have a need to wear glasses" Luna rolled her eyes.

"You could always wear the frames, and put plain glass in them" She suggested. 

"Nah" Gabrielle shook her head "People would think I am crazy as you if I did that" 

"True" Luna admitted "Anyway - we have an appointed with Mirana Mason in about half an hour. She's the eldest daughter and is due to be sworn into The Daughters of The Dark Wars on the next full moon - hence the need to find the grimoire by then" 

"What happens if we don't find it?" Gabrielle asked "She can't be sworn in?"

"Apparently" Luna frowned "Mr Mason just said it would be a huge embarrassment to the family" 

"British Pure-bloods - no sense of perspective" Gabrielle said sarcastically, then - at an amused look from Luna - blushed "Well - some of you have learned some common sense" 

"Why Miss Delacour" Luna fluttered her eyebrows "I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me"

"Who said I was talking about you, Miss Lovegood?" Gabrielle said in a pompous voice, then giggled "Sorry - couldn't resist. So - who else are we talking to other than Miss Mason?"

"The two sons - Petrum and Metrus. We have an appointment at lunch time in The Ministry Atrium. They work for The Department of Magical Co-Operation and that is the only time we can speak with them"

"Seems reasonable" Gabrielle paused "Do you want to split them up? I'll talk to one and you talk to the other?" Luna tilted her head to one side, then nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea" She said "We can figure out who gets who when we get there" She glanced at her watch "In the meantime, there is just enough time to get a quick bite and then stop by the office before we set off to meet Miss Mason at her family home"

"Then let's eat" Gabrielle passed her a plate with two slices of toast "Here - have some toast"

"Yes dear"

xoxox

"Morning Boss, Mrs Boss" Orla nodded as Luna and Gabrielle stepped out of the floo into the offices of Moonlodge Investigations.

"Mrs Boss?" Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, and Orla smirked. 

"Just seeing if you are paying attention" She said "To what do we owe the honour?"

"Gabby is coming to work with me today" Luna said.

"Obviously" Orla commented.

"I mean she is coming with me to Mason Manor, and then to The Ministry" Luna said drily "We just stopped by to see if there were any messages or the like"

"No messages, sorry" Orla shook her head "However I did find out something of interest on the web last night - Mirana Mason was expelled from Hogwarts in her fifth year. I haven't been able to find out why - Mr Mason has deep pockets and is very good at keeping family business within the family - but I just thought it might be helpful"

"I am sure it will" Luna smiled "Thank you" She paused "If anyone wants to get in touch, we'll stop back in before we go to The Ministry, but since we're meeting the brothers at lunch time, I think we'll get lunch ourselves"

"Okie dokie" Orla made a note on her pad "In the meantime I'll see what I can find out about the expulsion, and anything else that might be of use"

"Thanks" Luna nodded, then turned to Gabrielle "Ready to go?"

"By your command" Gabrielle curtsied.

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood?" A tall, red haired woman stood at the door "My father told me you would be coming"

"Miss Mason?" Luna asked, and the woman nodded "This is my associate Miss Gabrielle Delacour"

"Phillipe's daughter?" Mirana quirked an eyebrow "This is little Rilla?"

"Little Rilla?" Luna looked at her friend "I thought you said you hadn't met Miss Mason?"

"Oh - your friend was not lying to you" Mirana gave a soft laugh "We have never met - not until today. But her father talks of her a great deal - he is very proud of his Doctor Daughter. The youngest Doctor of Literature in recent history, as he never ceases to remind us" Gabrielle blushed "But while I am sure that young Rilla here will never get tired of me praising her glory and praising her name, you are here for another reason"

"We are" Luna nodded.

"Then please - come in" Mirana stood to one side, letting Luna and Gabrielle pass, then escorted them to the library "Please have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No - thank you" Luna replied, and Gabrielle shook her head "We are going to meet your brothers at lunch time at The Ministry, and we know you and they are very busy, so we will take up as little of your time as we can" She pulled out a notebook from her pocket, then took a pen from her other pocket "Miss Mason....."

"Mirana - Miss Mason is my aunt's sister's mother's younger cousin" Mirana said with a smile, making Luna laugh. 

"Mirana - can you remember the last time you saw the grimoire? And where?"

"It would have been..... a week ago, I think?" Mirana paused "It was in the study under lock and key, where it is usually kept. I knew I would need it for the swearing in ceremony so I made sure it was there" She smiled "I have become a little obsessive over checking on it over the past few weeks"

"What is The Daughters of The Dark Wars?" Gabrielle asked. 

"A society for the magical elite of Britain" Mirana said brightly "It is a family thing - The Mason daughters have been members going back to the magical crusades" She saw the expression on Gabrielle's face "Yes, yes - I know the view that the French have on this sort of thing"

"Sorry - I did not mean any disrespect" Gabrielle apologised, but Mirana simply waved her hands dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, Little Rilla" She turned back to Luna "You were saying?"

"We are checking book shops and so on, but can you think of any enemies your family might have? Someone who might want to steal the grimoire for personal reasons?" Luna asked. Mirana furrowed her brow. 

"We stayed neutral during the last war - The Mason family has rarely involved itself in the magical wars - which means I guess we could have annoyed both sides enough for them want to get some sort of revenge" She paused "But this seems sort of petty"

"How have your female relatives been inducted into The Daughters of The Dark Wars if you have never fought in The Dark Wars?" Gabrielle asked, then blushed "Sorry - forget I asked"

"You are your father's daughter" Mirana said with a laugh "And I promise if you find my missing grimoire, I will answer all of the questions you have"

"Deal" Gabrielle nodded, then looked at Luna "I'll be quiet now"

"Thank you" Luna rolled her eyes "Mirana - you were saying about enemies?"

"My father may have made one or two in his business dealings, but off the top of my head I can't think of any who would stoop to something like this" Mirana said "They would be far more likely to try to destroy his business"

"Would you not being inducted not do that?" Luna asked.

"No" Mirana shook her head "The embarrassment will be more of a family thing than a business thing"

"Okay" Luna took a deep breath "I just have three more questions, and the first is a little..... delicate" 

"Fire away"

"You were expelled from Hogwarts during your fifth year" Luna continued "We don't know whether it is relevant to this, but it might be" She paused "Whatever you tell us will be kept confidential - I will make notes, but I'll destroy them when the case is done, an no one outside Moonlodge will be told" Mirana stared at her, then sighed.

"A fortnight before I was due to take my OWLs, a body was found in The Forbidden Forest" She said quietly "It was my boyfriend - he'd been killed by acromantula two nights before" She paused, then took a deep breath "His dorm mates - all first-born sons of pure-blood families - said I had arranged to meet him in The Forest that night. They span a story that had me two-timing him with someone else, and using The Forest as a method of getting rid of him"

"Wow" Gabrielle said softly "Wasn't there an investigation?"

"A cursory one, yes" Mirana nodded "But - as I said - the five witnesses were all the first sons of well respected members of the pure-blood community, and I was the first daughter of someone who refused to get involved" She sighed "There was not enough evidence to convict me of anything, but to avoid a prolonged investigation, not to mention a massive scandal that would have swamped Hogwarts, The Ministry and The Wizengamot, The Headmaster agreed to expel me"

"Your father didn't object?" Luna asked. 

"Even though it was patently false, just the suggestion that I sent my boyfriend to be eaten by giant magical spiders would have been enough to curse me for the rest of my life" Mirana explained "Getting expelled was a better option than a public investigation and potential trial" She glanced at the door "He never thought I was guilty, and ensured I got the best education at home" She paused "Do you think this could be connected to that?"

"Are any relatives of your boyfriend still around?" Gabrielle asked "And did they believe you were responsible for his death? Could they still be holding a grudge for what happened back then?"

"I don't know" Mirana closed her eyes "I kind of lost touch with the family after I was expelled - they didn't want anything to do with me back then" She opened her eyes and looked at Luna "Barachus Munaha - you can probably find his records at The Ministry. I am afraid I can't remember the names of the boys who accused me, but their names are probably either at The Ministry or Hogwarts"

"Swell" Luna sighed. 

"The current Headmaster is not exactly on our Christmas Card list" Gabrielle explained. 

"Well - no doubt you will figure it out" Mirana said "You had two more questions?"

"Can you think of anyone who could benefit from using the book? We're working on the idea that it relates to The Daughters of The Dark Wars, but we should also consider the possibility that someone wants to the grimoire for something it contains" 

"We have our fair share of family spells, but they are tied to The Mason line" Mirana shrugged "And to preempt the question that will follow, we are a small family and the other branches have all died out, so there are no long lost relatives" 

"I will still look into it, just in case, but thank you" Luna made a few more notes, then looked up "Okay - last question and I am done" She paused "Do you have any embarrassing stories about Little Rilla?"

xoxox

"DeeDee!" Luna skipped across the atrium of The Ministry, coming to a halt beside a slightly older woman in a deep scarlett robe. 

"Selinis" The Director of Magical Law Enforcement - Nymphadora Tonks-Day - hugged her back, then smiled as Gabrielle caught up with them "And the ever lovely Miss Delacour - how are you this fine day, Gabrielle?"

"I am very well, Director" Gabrielle nodded politely as Luna let go of Tonks.

"So - what brings my two favourite girls to The Ministry today?" Tonks asked "Because if you were hoping for some sort of playtime with Aunty DeeDee, I have work all afternoon and I can't get out of it"

"Sorry, Aunty DeeDee" Luna shook her head "We are actually here on business. Interviews with Petrum and Metrus Mason for a case we're working on" 

"Can I help?" Tonks looked around the atrium.

"Not at the moment, no" Luna shook her head again "But trust me - if we need you, we'll let you know" Tonks smiled.

"Okay then - I will get back to what I was doing" She paused "Which was going to get me some lunch" She looked over at the coffee shop that was on the west side of the entry hall in The Ministry "And I will let you get to your lunch dates as well" 

"Are we still on for lunch this weekend?" Luna asked.

"Of course" Tonks gave her a wide smile "Christian is looking forward to trying out a new recipe"

"Oh joy, oh rapture" Gabrielle said in a deadpan voice, making Tonks laugh.

"I swear it will be an improvement on the last one" She said, still chuckling, then she glanced at her watch "And I'm sorry, but I really have to go - The Minister is expecting me in half an hour and I really have to have lunch first"

"Go - fly, be free" Luna waved her hands "And say hi to The Minister for me"

"I would, but I'd rather it be a peaceful meeting" Tonks smirked, then - with a wave - walked off towards the public entrance. Luna turned to Gabrielle, then stopped as two men came out of the nearest lift and walked towards them. 

"Mr Mason? And Mr Mason?" Luna asked. 

"I am Petrum, and this is my younger brother Metrus" The first man nodded "Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes" Luna nodded "And this is my associate Miss Delacour" Gabrielle gave a brief nod "To make this slightly quicker, Miss Delacour will talk to you, Petrum, and I will talk to Metrus" She looked around, then gestured to two tables "If you have no objections, we can talk here?"

"By all means" Petrum nodded, then he and Gabrielle walked to one table, while Metrus lead Luna to the other. 

"So, Miss Lovegood, what do you want to know?" He asked as they both sat down. Luna took out her notebook and pen.

"Can you remember the last time you saw the grimoire?" She asked. 

"Three nights ago, I think" Metrus paused "It was in the study, on father's desk" 

"Not locked up?" Luna looked up at him, keeping her face blank. 

"It was just lying there" Metrus nodded "I admit it struck me as strange - usually it is kept locked in the bookshelf, but there was it was, just lying on the desk" He shrugged "I thought that father probably had his reasons"

xoxox

"I must admit I haven't been home for around three or four weeks - I can't remember the last time I saw it" Petrum said calmly "If I were to guess I would say it was...... last Christmas?" 

"You don't use it regularly?" Gabrielle asked "Your family, I mean?"

"No, not really" Petrum shook her head "Most of the magic contained in it is far too old to be of any use on a day to day basis, or we know it so well that we don't need to refer to it"

"So what would its use be during the induction ceremony?" Gabrielle leaned forward, looking curious.

"New members swear to follow the precepts of The DoDW on their family grimoire" Petrum said "It is a mild magical oath, but one that can't be broken without some little effort" 

"Okay - so if the grimoire isn't returned, your sister won't be able to swear on something else?" Gabrielle furrowed her brow "How much of an embarrassment would it be?" 

xoxox

"Honestly?" Metrus looked thoughtful "It would mean her time as Heir Primus would be over - the circles we move in put a lot of stock in family honour and so forth, and if she fails to become a part of The Daughters of The Dark Wars then her stock would plummet, so to speak"

"And who would benefit from that?" Luna narrowed her eyes "Because it sounds like it would be an embarrassment to the whole family, yet you don't sound too cut up about it" Metrus shrugged.

"My parents would suffer some embarrassment, but I think my brother and I would be mostly unaffected by it - generally it will just be Mirana who will suffer if it isn't found" He said after a few moments. Luna raised an eyebrow questioningly, but stayed silent for a moment. 

"So can you think of anyone outside the family who would benefit from your sister losing her position?"

xoxox

"Honestly?" Petrum blinked.

"It would probably make the discussion go faster if you told the truth, yes" Gabrielle nodded, making Petrum laugh.

"Sorry - I wasn't planning on lying. It was just something I say when I am asked a question" He paused "But honestly - I cant think of anyone who would gain from my sister losing her position as Heir apparent"

"Not even you?" Gabrielle stared at him intently "The second oldest child - the oldest son" She paused, then smiled "I would imagine that if Mirana isn't the Heir, the position would devolve to you, would it not?"

"Maybe - I hadn't really thought about it" Petrum shrugged, then shook his head "Besides - it would be my parents' decision. They might decide to leave my sister as Heir Primus, or hand it over to my brother instead" 

"Really?" Gabrielle asked in surprise "It doesn't go by age? Isn't that somewhat unusual?"

"My family has never been one to play by the usual rules" Petrum shrugged again "Otherwise my sister would be an only child, and she and my parents would have been fighting against you and your associate during the war with Voldemort" Gabrielle tilted her head to one side.

"You aren't afraid of his name?"

"You will find, Miss Delacour, there is very little of which I am afraid" He smiled calmly.

"I will keep that in mind" She smiled back, then glanced at her pad "I think that is everything I need" She paused "Unless there is anything you can think of that I might need to know?" Petrum looked at her thoughtfully.

"Not that I can think of" He paused "But please - if you can find the grimoire before the ceremony, please do. Mirana has done so much for the family, I don't want her to be punished for something that isn't her fault" Gabrielle gave him a reassuring smile.

"I promise we will try our best" She said softly. 

xoxox

"If there is anything else you can think of?" Luna asked. Metrus shrugged.

"Not that I can think of, but if I remember anything, I will let you know" He said "And thank you for looking into this - no matter what happens, I will remember that you've done you best for our family - and I promise I will not forget it" 

"Thank you, but we still have a way to go before the deadline, and I wouldn't give up hope yet" Luna replied. She put her notepad and pen away, then looked across to the other table where Gabrielle was just getting to her feet "And now I think our business is concluded, so I will leave you to the rest of your day. Thank you for your time, Mr Mason, and I will let you know how things are proceeding" 

xoxox

"Thank you for your time, and Miss Lovegood will keep you up to date" Gabrielle gave a polite nod, then turned and walked over to join Luna as she started to walk towards the main entrance to The Ministry. 

"So what did you make of......" Gabrielle started, but Luna held up her finger to her lips, and Gabrielle fell silent. A few minutes later they walked out into muggle London and set off down the street. 

"Sorry about that" Luna smiled at her friend "I didn't want the brothers Mason overhearing us" She paused "At least, not until we've found the missing grimoire and returned it to their sister" Gabrielle looked at her thoughtfully, then her eyes widened in surprise.

"You suspect one of them?" She asked "You suspect Metrus?"

"There are a few things he said that have made me...... curious, shall we say" Luna nodded "I am not going to accuse him before I can check them out, but he has moved to the top of my list of people I am interested in" She looked over at Gabrielle "What about the other Mr Mason? Any red flags?"

"Not really" Gabrielle shook her head "But I've got all my notes, and when we get back to the office you can put the interview into the pensieve if you want to see if there is anything I have missed"

"It sounds like a plan" Luna took her hand, then pulled her into a side street "On three?" Gabrielle nodded "Three. Two. One. Jump"

xoxox

They re-appeared in Luna's office. 

"Okay" Luna smiled "Let's see what we can see"

xoxox

**Act 3 : Tonight We Take Care....**

Two nights later, Luna walked along a nondescript muggle street, then turned on to a driveway. A moment later, she pulled a small pocket watch out of her jacket, then set the hands to read 12:36. Taking a deep breath, she took two steps forward, then exhaled in relief. 

"You do that every time" Hermione's voice came from the door "I'm almost starting to think that you don't trust us" Luna smiled at her.

"A ward that stuns the person who walks through it, blanks their memory of this place and transports them to the centre of London unless they follow a very specific set of protocols to the letter?" She said, slipping the watch back in her jacket "Quite honestly I am surprised I get thought at all"

"I realise it seems like overkill, but....."

"But you value your privacy" Luna nodded "And with mages like Dumbledore forever hounding you to do what they consider to be the right thing, a little protection is not unreasonable" She smiled again "I understand, Janey, I really do"

"So - to what do we owe the visit?" Hermione asked, standing aside so Luna could enter the house "Generally we get some advance warning - I was kind of surprised when I felt you knocking on the wards"

"Yeah - sorry about that" Luna said, walking through the front door and into Hermione and Harry's entrance hall "Gabrielle is visiting her parents, and I wanted to talk to someone about something I've learned - someone who knows about pure-blood family customs"

"And your first thought was Harry and me?" Hermione said with an amused smile as they walked into the lounge "I can see that, given some of your other options" She paused "Harry will be back in about five minutes, if you'd like to wait"

"Of course" She paused "I got my invitation today" Hermione sighed.

"The anniversary?"

"From what I can gather, every member of The Children's Army has been sent an invitation to the 25th anniversary celebrations" Luna nodded "Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Lavender have been in touch - they've all been invited to share the podium with Dumbledore and The Minister"

"And to speak?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow "Even Ron?"

"Ron, Ginny and Neville were part of The High Command of The Children's Army" Luna pointed out "And since Fudge and Dumbledore can't get The Boy Who Lived and The Battle Commander - and will learn tomorrow that they can't get The Sorceress Supreme - then three other members of The High Command are more than enough of a substitute" 

"The Sorceress Supreme?" Hermione laughed "Having delusions of grandeur again?"

"If you are going to have delusions, my love, they are the best kind to have" Harry said, stepping out of the fireplace "Good evening Luna - how are you this fair evening?"

"I am fine, thank you, Jamie" Luna smiled "I was just telling your wife that I got my invitation today, but that I am going to turn it down"

"No desire to go and have the public praise your glory and praise your name?" Harry asked. 

"I have Orla and Gabrielle for that" Luna replied simply, making them both laugh "And the less time I have to spend near the Headmaster, the better"

"Something we all agree on" Hermione said darkly. 

"So - to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Harry sat down next to Hermione and took her hand in his. 

"The Sorceress Supreme wants to talk to us about pure-blood family customs" Hermione said with a smirk "Apparently we are the experts on this topic" Harry blinked in surprise.

"The only child of two muggle dentists and an orphan half-blood child who was raised by two people who thought wizards were freaks and witches no better than mutants" He paused "Are you sure Ravenclaw is the smart house, dear?"

"Oh shush you" Hermione tapped the back of his hand, then looked back at Luna "But he does have a point, sweetie - why us?"

"Because you can give me an external point of view, without any family politics of your own colouring your views" Luna replied "Remember the case I told you about?"

"The missing family grimoire?" Harry asked, and Luna nodded.

"Well - two days ago we talked to the three children - Mirana, Petrum and Metrus" She said "Then, when Gabrielle and I returned to the office we did some research and looked into the family history....."

"Which is where I guess the family customs come in?" Harry smiled.

"Oh yes" 

xoxox

**Two days before**

"Good afternoon, boss, bossette" Orla smiled as the two women emerged from Luna's office. 

"Well - it's better than Mrs Boss I suppose" Gabrielle rolled her eyes, making Orla grin.

"I live to be a mild annoyance" She replied "So - what have you learned?" 

"That if Gabrielle ever gets tired of the academic life, she has a very good future as a member of Moonlodge" Luna smiled "And that I think the solution to our case might be far closer to home than we first thought"

"Really?" Orla looked at her curiously "You think one of the children stole the book?" She paused "Is it really stealing if you take something that belongs to your family?"

"Your phone is the property of Moonlodge Investigations" Gabrielle said calmly "And yet if I took it without asking you, I suspect you would not be happy - especially if I looked at the pictures of your boyfriend" Orla laughed.

"True" She said "But if Mr Mason came to us, it would be unlikely he took it, so I am guessing one of the children?"

"Go on" Luna nodded.

"Well - since the daughter apparently has a lot to lose if you don't find it, then I would guess one of the sons?" Orla said, biting her lip "But without further information, I think that's about the best I can do"

"I'd say it's pretty good" Gabrielle smiled "So - what now?"

xoxox

"The three of us watched all three interviews that we had carried out" Luna continued her story "Then we watched the interview with Metrus again, which was when Gabrielle picked up on something I thought was odd when he first said it"

xoxoxo

**Two days before**

_"My parents would suffer some embarrassment, but I think my brother and I would be mostly unaffected by it - generally it will just be Mirana who will suffer if it isn't found"_

"Pause it a moment" Gabrielle said. Luna waved her hand and - as the image froze on Metrus' face - Luna turned to face her friend.

"Yes?"

"I learned English as a second language, and so I was taught the difference between 'will' and 'would' - that if I say 'I would suffer if that happened' it means that I don't think it would, but it might" She paused "But if I say 'I will suffer if that happened' then firstly I am abusing the language a little, but more than that I am implying I think it is going to happen" She pointed at the image of Metrus "Are witches and wizards taught the finer points of grammar in this country?"

"Depends on the witches and wizards" Orla said "Three pure-blood children from one of the older pure-blood families? I would say yes" She paused, then looked at the image floating above the pensieve "Oh....."

"I think he is fairly sure that his older sister is going to suffer the embarrassment of not being inducted into The Daughters of The Dark Wars" Gabrielle said "And of being stripped of the title of Heir Primus" She saw Luna nod "You think so too?"

"Call it a Freudian Slip" Luna smiled "But the thing I don't get is why - he is the youngest child, and I would imagine Petrum would be the next in line"

"You saw the interview" Orla pointed out "It is apparently up to the family" She paused "So if - for some reason - Petrum doesn't become the Heir, then it would fall to Metrus"

"Which would give him a motive for taking the book" Gabrielle added. 

xoxox

"So did you find a reason why Petrum would give up being the Heir?" Hermione asked. 

"That's what I need some advice on" Luna leaned back "I realise that it might have escaped your notice, but people sometimes think I am a bit strange - a bit out of touch with the social niceties of the world"

"No"

"Really?" 

"And while I have got better since school, there are still times when the ins and outs of the real world - so to speak - confuse the ever-loving crap out of me" Luna continued "So I thought I would ask two people who are far, far more grounded in reality than I ever could be"

"Us?" Hermione grinned "The two most famous celebrities in the country? You think WE are grounded?" Luna glanced at Harry.

"If you make the Ravenclaw joke again, I will hurt you" She said with a smile. 

"Never crossed my mind" Harry smiled back "So - what do you want to know?"

"You'll keep this all confidential?" Luna asked "I mean - I know you don't get out much, and mix with the pure-blood elite even less, but still....."

"Cross our hearts....."

".....and hope to fly" 

"Petrum Mason is gay and impotent" Luna said "Don't ask me how I know - all I will say is we made a lot of friends during the war" She paused "Very good friends" She shrugged "Anyway - what I want to know is this......"

"Yes" Harry said.

"Yeah - I'd have to agree" Hermione added. Luna sighed.

"You could let me finish my question you know" She said, pretending to pout.

"Oh - sorry" Hermione assumed a penitent expression "What were you going to say?" Luna stuck her tongue out, then giggled.

"Okay. Is the primary role of the Heir Primus still to further the family? To marry and raise children and so continue the lineage of the family name?" She asked, then - when there was no response - she rolled her eyes "You can answer me now"

"Yes"

"Yeah - I'd have to agree" 

"Thank you" Luna smiled "So if Petrum was unable to fulfil those duties, and both Grayhame and - more importantly - Metrus both knew this, then it would make Metrus a good suspect for setting his sister up to lose the Heir position?" Both of her friends nodded.

"But you'd have to be able to prove it" Hermione said calmly "Because while I don't know this Mason family - or even at all - I am fairly sure if you just walk in, point at the youngest son and say IT WAS HIM in a loud, imposing voice, it might not go down so well"

"The thought had occurred, my sweet" Luna replied, shaking her head fondly "Which is the other reason I came here......" She moved her gaze from Hermione to Harry "I was wondering, Jamie, if I might borrow your invisibility cloak for a few days" Harry quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you had one already, Miss Lovegood" He said. 

"I do, but I am going to lend that to Orla" She paused "And to answer your next question - I know that yours is a family heirloom and means a great deal to you, so I would not ask you to lend it to someone you barely know" 

"Something I appreciate" Harry smiled "And yes - you may. You are going to follow this Metrus? To see what he does?"

"It seems like the best way to find out if he is guilty or not" Luna nodded "I promise it will only take three, four days at the most" She smiled "I'd have it back in time for the anniversary if you wanted to go and cause havoc during Dumbledore's speech" Both Hermione and Harry burst into laughter.

"I'll just go and get it" Hermione said, getting to her feet "Back in a jif" She bounded out of the room. 

"So - how are things going with young Gabrielle?" Harry asked, lowering his voice. Luna glanced at the door, then lowered her voice as well.

"I am still working up the nerve to make the first move" She admitted "Partly because - as you say - she is five years younger than me and yet ever so much smarter" She paused "She's a frickin' Doctor of French Literature for the love of puppies!" She took a deep breath "And the other part of it is I am not sure that I am entirely over the first true love of my life" Harry smiled fondly.

"She does tend to have that effect on you" He admitted "Then again - it's why I married her" They both looked over at the door as Hermione walked back in and came to a halt.

"So what are you two discussing that has you so quiet?" She asked. Harry and Luna exchanged glances, then Luna smiled.

"He was just reminding me the best way to walk in an invisibility cloak - I haven't used mine in a while - and teaching me a better spell so that Orla and I can talk to teach other without speaking" She said. 

"My husband - ever the gentleman" Hermione walked over and kissed him on the top of the head, then handed the cloak to Luna "Bring it back when you are finished"

"Yes m'am" Luna nodded, then stood up "And thank you - both - for your help"

"We are always at your disposal" Harry grinned "Now go - do good"

"Yes Commander" Luna ripped off a picture perfect salute, making Harry roll his eyes. 

"Now - go" He repeated. 

xoxox

The following morning, Orla and Luna appeared outside Mason Manor. 

"Given Mr Mason..... Mr Mason Senior that is.... is our client, shouldn't we tell him we are doing this?" Orla asked as she unpacked the invisibility cloak from the cloth bag it was in. 

"No" Luna shook her head, unfolding Harry's cloak "I don't think he's involved, but over the last few years we've learned how to do this without betraying our feelings" She paused, then flipped the cloak over herself "If he knows we suspect his son, he might start acting differently towards him" 

"I hadn't thought of that" Orla admitted, covering herself with her own cloak "So what's the plan?"

"Follow him - see what he does, where he goes" Luna shrugged, even though she knew Orla couldn't see her "But I want you to start - follow him when he leaves here, then get in touch in about twenty minutes and I will follow from a distance" 

"So that we don't cro....." Orla started, then fell silent as they saw Metrus emerge from the Mansion "Here we go"

"Keep in touch" Luna replied, then fell silent as she saw the projected outline of Orla walk off a few yards behind Metrus. 

She glanced back at the Mansion to see if anyone else was going to come out. When no one did, she set slowly walked off after Orla and Metrus.

xoxox

Orla ducked behind a tree, then blushed. She had got used to following people when they could see her and still followed those instincts even when she was wearing an invisibility cloak. 

Glancing out from behind the tree, she saw Metrus pause at the door to what appeared to be a deserted building. He looked around, then pushed the door open. 

"Go around the back and make sure he doesn't go straight through" Luna's voice sounded in her head. 

"Yes, boss" She thought back, glancing around to see if she could see the woman in question. A moment later, she spotted her at the edge of the clearing. She smiled, then headed around the side of the building. 

xoxox

Luna watch Orla disappear, then calmly walked over to the door that Metrus had gone through. There was no marking on it - nothing, in fact, to indicate what the building was used for. 

She walked along the side of the building, then back along it in the other direction until she confirmed there were no windows. 

"Okay then" She sighed, before drawing her wand "No risk, no reward....." She scanned the door, then slowly eased it open and slipped inside. 

Two minutes later, she slipped out again with a smile on her face. 

"Orla? Can you hear me?" She asked quietly. 

"Loud and proud, boss-lady" Orla's voice came back. 

"We can go home now. And are you free tomorrow afternoon?" 

"I work for you, dear" Luna could almost hear Orla rolling her eyes.

"I thought you might have the afternoon off" Luna suggested with a smirk "But if you are free, would you like to come to Mason Manor with me?"

"I would like that, if you don't mind" Orla replied "But why now? Usually you like to handle the confrontation on your own"

"I am fairly sure Metrus is acting on his own, but on the off chance his brother or his father - or both of them - are in on this......"

"You'd like some help" Orla nodded - or at least that's what Luna pictured "Mrs Boss?"

"Teaching all day, and I would rather not start a fight between two pure-blood houses" Luna replied "Especially not from two different countries" She paused "And don't call her Mrs Boss!"

"Yes boss"

"And don't salute" Luna pretended to snap.

"Yes boss"

xoxox

"Mr Mason? This is Miss Quirke from Moonlodge Investigations. We have had a break in the case, and Miss Lovegood needs to see all of you tomorrow afternoon" Orla spoke into the fireplace at the office "Will you all be available?"

"Of course" Grayhame nodded "We are at Miss Lovegood's disposal"

"Thank you, sir. Is 2pm acceptable?"

"Yes"

"We will see you then"

"Very well" 

"Thank you" Orla waved her hand and the flames went out. When she was sure they had died down, she turned to face Luna "Well boss - I guess that's it"

xoxox

"Are you sure you're right?" Gabrielle asked Luna that night. Luna was sitting on Gabrielle's bed, coming the younger woman's hair. 

"Metrus had the book in the building" Luna nodded as she continued to comb Gabrielle's hair "He was reading it - even saw him cast a spell from it" She paused "That's not what I am worried about"

"So what is it?" Gabrielle reached up and stopped Luna's hand, then turned to face her "You can't lie to me, sweetie - you never could. Not during the war, not even when Fleur was invading Gringotts" She stared into Luna's eyes "What's the problem?"

"I don't know if Petrum or Grayhame is in on it" Luna sighed "Mirana is innocent - she has too much tied up in this - but if the other son or the father is tied up in this......" She paused "Either they are involved, and we weren't meant to find out, or they aren't and tomorrow is going to be one hell of a show"

"If we weren't meant to find out, why call us in?" Gabrielle asked.

"To placate the daughter" Luna said "While the wizarding world is a lot better than it was, it is still somewhat patriarchal - Mirana is one of a rare few first daughters" Gabrielle stared at her, blinking in surprise. 

"You think......." Gabrielle started, then trailed off, before starting again "If he doesn't want a daughter as an heir, then why not just pick someone else. From what Petrum and Metrus said it is something Grayhame can do"

"But he would have to explain it" Luna closed her eyes "And in this modern world we live in, just saying 'Because I don't want a girl as my heir' might not go down so well"

"But having your son hide the grimoire so your daughter is humiliated, forcing you to choose another of your children is a far more acceptable reason" Gabrielle said in an annoyed tone.

"Like I said - I can't be sure" Luna opened her eyes and looked into Gabrielle's "And we may never be sure - all I can do is tell them that I found the book and that Metrus took it" She paused "The rest..... well - we will see how it plays out" She raised the brush again "So - want me to finish off, or are we done?"

xoxox

"Mr Mason" Luna nodded as she and Orla walked into Mason Manor "You remember my associate Orla Quirke?" 

"Of course - a pleasure, Miss Quirke" Grayhame nodded "My children are waiting in the sitting room, as requested" He paused "My wife, I am afraid, is away on business in France and could not return in time for the meeting"

"I am sure that won't be a problem" Luna gave a brief nod "Shall we proceed?"

"Please" Grayhame gestured to a room, then followed as Luna and Orla walked through the door to find Mirana, Metrus and Petrum waiting for them. Grayhame walked in behind them "Miss Lovegood - the floor is yours"

"Thank you" Luna nodded again, then turned to face the room while Orla took up a position behind her, and lowered her hand to rest next to her wand. 

"As you know, were hired by your father to find the family grimoire that had gone missing" Luna said "Since then we have been investigating this case, and today I am happy to tell you that we now know where it is" She paused "While I realise you were not expecting this news, I do have my reasons for lying to you about the situation" She turned to gaze at Metrus "Yesterday afternoon, I followed Master Metrus to an abandoned building where I saw him using the grimoire" There was a moment's silence, then Mirana, Petrum and Grayhame all turned to face the youngest Mason son. 

"Metrus - is this true?" Grayhame asked calmly. Metrus stared back at Luna for a moment, then turned to face his father. 

"You know you don't want a woman to lead this family into the next century" Metrus replied "I've heard you talk about it - how Mirana will never match our Great Grandfather or Grandfather's era" He paused "All I am doing is ensuring that our family will be great again"

"Oh..... no, my boy" Grayhame shook his head "Pirius Mason was one of the worst followers of Grindelwald - he killed, tortured and maimed dozens of men, women and children. And he learned his lessons from his father Chartrus - who followed The Dark Lady Alyssaria to his death" He looked at his son sadly "Whatever you overheard, it was not me praising my family line, Metrus. If anything, Mirana is the future this family needs" He glanced at Luna "Did you bring the book back with you?"

"I couldn't find a way to take it without alerting Metrus, and....." She trailed off, blushing.

"And you weren't certain if he was working alone, of if Dad or I were involved" Petrum smiled at her "I admit - it is a possibility, even if it is unlikely"

"Even in the age of Aquarius, there are some families that would not want a female head" Orla said from behind Luna.

"True, but given what the previous two male heads were guilty of......" Grayhame trailed off "My daughter is the Heir Primus by right, by intent and by her actions, and I have no desire to change that" He smiled at Mirana "Metrus - you will return the book to us by the end of the day, and we will decide your punishment then" 

"Y.... yes father" The youngest son replied, bowing his head.

"Miss Lovegood - thank you" Grayhame turned to face Luna and Orla "The full fee, along with the bonus, will be paid to your account tomorrow morning - I am afraid that is the earliest I can manage it"

"That is fine, sir" Luna smiled "And - if that is all - I will leave you to the rest of your afternoon"

"I will show you out" Mirana said, standing up and walking towards the door. Luna and Orla followed her, and a moment later the three of them were stood at the front door.

"Thank you for everything" Mirana continued "And while I admit this wasn't quite what I was expecting when my father came to see you, I am in your debt for finding the grimoire - if you ever need my assistance"

"I will keep that in mind, however my associates and I were just doing our job" Luna replied "We received our payment and I am happy to have done our job"

"I understand, however I am still in your debt" Mirana smiled "Enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Lovegood, Miss Quirke"

"You too, Miss Mason" 

xoxox

"So all in all a good day?" Gabrielle asked later that night as she and Luna were getting ready for bed.

"I think so, yes" Luna smiled "We solved our case, we got paid and no one tried to kill us"

"Always important" Gabrielle returned her smile. Luna watched her for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"Gabrielle?" 

"Yes Luna?"

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" Gabrielle stared at Luna for nearly two minutes, completely silent. Then she smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask"

xoxox

**Next Time on "Luna Lovegood, PI"**

_Luna stares at the body on the floor, then looks up at Orla._

_"Who is she?" Luna asks._

_"I have no idea" Orla replies "I just woke up and..... there she was"_

**"The Body In The Library" - coming soon to AO3**


	2. The Body In The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orla wakes up the morning after The 25th anniversary to find a body in her library. Which, as anniversary presents go, is not what she is expecting.

****

Prologue

"The Bechdel Test?" Luna asked, looking over Orla's shoulder at the computer screen. Orla looked round for a moment, then turned her head back to the screen.

"Since our agency is entirely female run, I thought i would try to make my stories more.... feministically inclined, if you will pardon the phrase" She said with a smile "Girl power and all that"

"And this Bechdel Test will do it?" Luna furrowed her brow.

"Oh yeah" Orla nodded emphatically, then gestured at the screen "Basically a story requires a scene with two women in it, having a conversation about a topic that isn't about a man" She paused "It comes from the muggle world where a lot of people use it to judge how films and stories and so on treat women" Luna tilted her head to one side.

"I can see that" She said after a few moments "I suppose most of our adventures would pass - this conversation, for example" 

"Exactly" Orla smiled.

"Interesting" Luna paused "You said it was a muggle thing?" Orla nodded again "Where did you learn about it?"

"My boyfriend told me about it"

xoxox

**Act 1 : Not a Buh, A Body**

Orla opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Although she understood why Luna, Harry and Hermione had no desire to attend the celebration to mark the 25th anniversary of the end of the war, she had gone to the celebrations the night before and it had been a long night. Catching up with old friends, and remembering those who had not been fortunate enough to make it through the war. 

She rolled on to her side, and smiled. While the war hadn't been kind to Lavender - and had changed her more than most of the others that had survived it - it had brought them a little closer. The final battle had seen them both face a drastic change in fortune - she had been forced to chose between running away or killing her Death Eater parents, while Lavender had been brutally savaged by Greyback before Hannah and Ginny had sent him to a well deserved hell. 

"Morning sweetie" Lavender smiled back at her, then stretched "I don't have to be in work until this afternoon...."

"What a co-incidence" Orla smiled back "Luna gave me the morning off as well" She leaned over and kissed Lavender on her forehead "She knows I was going to the party last night so she is holding the fort this morning" She paused "Unless something new and exciting comes up, of course"

"Of course" Lavender grinned "I am off duty unless I'm not - the life of a Director" She sat up and leaned against the headboard "So what are we going to do with our free morning?" 

"Well - I am going to go and make some breakfast for the both of us" Orla said "Because whatever else we have planned, the sound of my stomach going 'GRAWWW' in the middle is probably going to kill the mood" Lavender laughed, then Orla climbed out of bed and slipped a dressing gown on. She looked over her shoulder.

"I'll be back with breakfast as fast as I may" She said "You still like your sausages on the raw side, right?"

"The rawer the better" Lavender grinned. 

"Eggs, beans, pancakes?" 

"Of course" 

"Orange Juice?"

"Unless you have blood lying around" Lavender smirked.

"Only mine, but I am using that" Orla replied in a deadpan voice, then she walked out of the bedroom and along the landing. Heading down the stairs she turned at the bottom then stopped, frowning. 

"Why is..... why is the library light on?" She said to herself, then she turned and walked over to the library door and pushed it open. Peering inside, she blinked, then closed her eyes.

"Sweetie? Could you put some clothes on and come down here please?" She called up the stairs without turning.

"Need help with the breakfast?" Lavender called back. 

"Please - just come down. Now" Orla repeated more firmly. She waited a few moments, then heard Lavender moving around above her. A minute or so later she heard her walk down the stairs, then she felt arms slip around her. 

"So - we're foregoing breakfast?" Lavender whispered seductively in her ear.

"Yes, but not for the reason you think" Orla replied in a perfectly calmly. Lavender was so close, Orla could feel her eyelashes as she blinked in surprise. 

"How do you know what I was thinking?" 

"I don't" Orla admitted "But unless it's that there's a dead body in the library, I am pretty sure I am right" 

xoxox

Luna leaned back in her chair and yawned - as had become their custom, she and Gabrielle had spent the previous evening with Harry and Hermione. While the four of them knew they would be welcome at any party thrown by The Children's Army, they also knew that - to keep the peace - Ron and Ginny would have had to invite various bigwigs from Hogwarts and The Ministry as well, and there was far too much bad blood between Harry and Hermione and Dumbledore and Fudge for any such meeting to end well. 

So the four of them had spent a quiet evening in Harry and Hermione's home, remembering those who had fought the good fight, and those who had not been less fortunate than others. And admitting that Luna and Gabrielle were now finally a couple - something Harry and Hermione had been predicting ever since Gabrielle had moved in with her three years before. 

She looked around the office, then looked up in surprise as the floo burst into flames and Orla's face appeared. 

"Orla? I thought you were sleeping in this morning?" Luna asked as she stood up and walked round to the fireplace.

"I was" Orla admitted "But I was going to make breakfast for my...... date when...... well - I sort of encountered a problem" 

"You realised you can't make pancakes?" Luna laughed, but then her smile faded as she realised Orla wasn't responding "Orla - what's wrong?"

"I think you should come through" Orla replied "I think I will need some help" Luna stared at her in confusion, then shrugged.

"Okay" Orla's face vanished from the flames and Luna took a step forward, walking through the green flames and emerging into her living room a moment later. Blinking to clear the afterglow of the fire, she looked around to see Orla and Lavender stood in their dressing gowns waiting for her.

"A surprise pyjama party?" Luna smirked, but neither woman responded "Not the morning for levity, I take it?"

"Perhaps if you come this way....." Orla replied, then walked towards the library. Luna followed her, then stopped as Orla pushed the door open.

"Is that a b......"

"Not a buh - a body" Lavender said from behind her.

"Who is it?" 

"Don't know" Orla said. Luna turned to look at her.

"You don't know?" She asked in surprise "There's a dead body in your library and you don't know who it is?"

"I am pretty sure it wasn't there last night" Orla replied "I mean - I didn't check the library when we came in from the party...."

"We had other things on our mind" Lavender said with a salacious grin, making Luna blush and Orla roll her eyes.

"But the light was off when we went upstairs and on when I came down this morning - that's what got my attention in the first place" Orla continued "And no - neither of us killed whoever it is and dumped the body"

"Thought never crossed my mind" Luna said "Have you contacted Tonks yet?" 

"Not so much" Orla admitted "I thought maybe you could examine it first - see if there's anything you can pick up...."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Lavender asked from behind them "Could be seen as your boss trying to cover up for you" She paused "Or both of you trying to cover up for me - a known werewolf in a house with a dead body"

"A known werewolf is the Head of the DWL" Orla turned to glare at her "And one who has an unblemished record for a quarter of a century"

"Still - people will talk" Lavender replied without a pause "And don't think you have to defend me - I know how my people are viewed, and I am used to it"

"I'll do a very cursory examination" Luna said "No magic, just see what I can see" She paused "Then all three of us will wait until Tonks and her squaddies arrive" She looked at Lavender "I don't doubt we could cover up the fact you were here and cover it up so well that no one would ever know, but I think on the whole......"

"On the whole it would probably be better that we don't do anything wrong" Lavender nodded "I agree - Caeser's wife and all that" She smiled "Okay then - have at it"

xoxox

"Good morning Ginevra" Albus Dumbledore nodded to his deputy as she sat down at the staff table "Did you have a nice evening?"

"Yes thank you, Albus" Ginny replied with a smile "My brothers, Fleur, Hannah and Sue, Dennis and Romilda send their felicitations" Dumbledore stared at her for a few moments.

"Then I am to understand they were another no show?" He asked. 

"Harry, Hermione, Luna and Gabrielle haven't appeared at any function since the funerals" Ginny said quietly "And I have to admit, sir, I don't expect that to change - they like their privacy"

"And yet the Lovegood girl runs a thriving business and is seen every day" Dumbledore raised a single, curious eyebrow.

"I think the privacy is more related to Harry and Hermione" Ginny tilted her head "But if there is ever one night of a year when they should not be alone, then last night....." She trailed off, shaking her head "Sir - I understand that you have a difference of opinion over their destiny, and about how the war ended, but with all due respect it was twenty five years ago and if ever there were two people who earned the right to make their own decisions, Harry and Hermione would be at the top of that list" She closed her eyes, but the images of the final battle made her open them almost at once "I think, Albus, after a quarter of a century, you may just have to deal with it" Dumbledore gazed at her, then smiled.

"Something I have never been very good at" He said quietly.

xoxox

"Director? There is a call coming through on the private floo" Tonks assistant said from the doorway to her office "A Miss Lovegood said she needs to talk to you urgently about William Henry Harrison" 

"Very well. Can you close the door?" Tonks stood up, drawing her wand. After her assistant had closed the door, Tonks cast a silencing spell, then walked over to the floo and sat down in front of it. 

"William Henry Harrison? At some point we're going to run out of references" She said with a smile. 

"Then we move on to Prime Ministers or fictional characters or something else most mages wouldn't know if it jumped up and bit them" Luna said quickly "However - our bizarre and strange code system aside - there's a problem that I need your help with"

"I gathered" Tonks paused "So what is it?"

"My associate came home from the anniversary last night, and she and her.... companion went to bed. When they woke up this morning, Orla found a dead body in her library" Luna said. Tonks stared at her for a few moments. 

"A dead body"

"Yes"

"In her library"

"Yes"

"I am assuming she didn't put it there?"

"Not so much, no" Luna shook her head "And she has no idea who it is - nor does her lady friend" Tonks fell silent for a few minutes, then sighed.

"I will bring an investigative team" She paused "I will have to interview all three of you, and this will have to be done on the record" 

"More than you can imagine" Luna replied "Orla's companion is Director Brown" Tonks closed her eyes.

"You just love to screw with me, don't you" She said with a sigh.

"It's what I live for" Luna gave her a brief smile "If you need to bring in someone else, we are prepared for that"

"It will just be me and my team to start with" Tonks opened her eyes again "However we might need to inform The Wizengamot and Amelia - just to ensure no one can accuse us of anything improper"

"Like I said - we are prepared for this to become public knowledge" Luna said "So - when can we expect the thundering hordes?" 

"Five minutes to round up the team, ten minutes prep time and another ten minutes to get to the public floo so we can come through the door instead of the fireplace" Tonks paused "Half an hour?"

"We'll be waiting" Luna replied, then she withdrew her head from the flames and waved her hand, shutting the floo down. Turning to face the two women, she gave them a quick look up and down. 

"Okay - you can either go and finish what you were going to start with your breakfast in bed, or you can get changed because Auntie Tonks and her merry minions will be here in around thirty minutes" She paused "Given that I am not allowed to leave before she arrives, I would like to suggest the getting changed option, because I am not sure you want me listening to you........"

"Getting changed it is" Orla said "We'll be down shortly, boss" She took Lavender's hand, then they both went upstairs. Luna glanced at the library, then walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"This is not the way I wanted to spend today" She sighed.

xoxox

Tonks looked over the four Aurors in her team, then glanced at her pad. 

"Okay - here's what we know" She paused "The report was called in by Luna Lovegood" She smiled at the gasps and looks of recognition "Yes - the Luna Lovegood who twenty five years ago served as Senior Enchantress for The Children's Army and stood at Captain Potter's right hand as he cast The Aquarian Curse" She looked around the group "The body was found in the home of her associate, Miss Orla Quirke, early this morning. According to Commander Lovegood, neither she nor Miss Quirke knows the identity of the body, nor how it came to be there" 

"We will confirm that?" One of the Aurors asked.

"Obviously, yes" Tonks smiled and nodded "One more thing to be aware of before we leave" She paused, then took a deep breath "Miss Quirke was at the anniversary celebration last night, and came home with a...... a friend for the evening" She looked around her team again "Her companion for the night was The DWL - Director Lavender Brown" There were a few more gasps this time "Once we have completed our initial report at the scene, I will report this to Deputy Minister Bones and Parvati Patil, but until then I expect you to keep this within the team, is that understood?"

"Yes, Director" The four Aurors replied in unison.

"Good" She nodded "This is a delicate matter, and if it is mishandled it will go badly for everyone involved" She glanced at her watch "Ten minutes to get your stuff, then back here. Go"

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Tonks lead the four Aurors up the path and knocked on Orla's front door. Almost at once, it opened and Tonks found herself face to face with Luna. 

"Miss Lovegood" Tonks gave a polite nod, then frowned slightly "I thought this was Miss Quirke's house?"

"It is" Luna said "But I was closest" Tonks laughed.

"So - we can come in?"

"Oh - of course" Luna stood aside "The body is through there, and Miss Quirke and Director Brown are in the living room" She paused "I know you tend to keep potential suspects apart, but quite honestly they were together all night and have been together all morning, so splitting them up before you arrived seemed a little pointless" She watched as three Aurors walked to the library, while Tonks and the other Auror walked towards the living room. Closing the door, Luna followed the second group into the living room, then sat down next to Lavender.

"Miss Quirke, Miss Lovegood, Director Brown" Tonks addressed them calmly "Auror Harris and I will question you individually about the events of today. If you wish to have a representative present, we will of course wait for one to arrive - if you don't, you can waive that right" She looked at Lavender "As a senior member of The Wizengamot, you can represent yourself although I must advise you that that is really not all that wise"

"Someone is on their way, Director" Lavender said "She has said she will represent us for today, but if this is going to go any further we will have to find professional counsel"

"She isn't professional?" Alexandra Harris asked in surprise "Is that allowed?"

"Yes, Auror Harris" A voice came from the door, making Luna smile. She turned to see Hermione striding into the room "I have a knowledge of magical law, I am of good standing in the community and most importantly Miss Lovegood, Miss Quirke and Director Brown trust me" Hermione stopped in front of Tonks "Director Tonks - my name is Hermione Jane Granger, and I am here to volunteer my services as representative for the three suspects. As I have just pointed out, I believe I am qualified, so do I have your blessing?"

"By all means" Tonks smiled "With Miss Quirke's agreement, I was going to use the kitchen as the interview room - we can silence it so the interviews will be in private" She glanced at Luna "I realise you are all together and have been most of the morning, but we still have protocols and procedures"

"Yes, Director" Luna nodded.

"Since I suspect Director Brown will probably need to return to work after this, we will start with her" Tonks continued, looking at Lavender "Director? If you will come with us to the kitchen?"

xoxox

"Director....." Tonks started, but Lavender raised her hand.

"Tonks - before we get on the record, I have one thing to say" She glanced at Harris "This is not an attempt to pervert the course of justice - just something I feel I should say" Alexandra nodded "I am not here in any official capacity. I am only here because I came home with Orla last night. So - during the interview, it might be better if I go by Lavender, or Miss Brown. I am happy to be identified as The DWL, but - as I said - refer to me as Miss Brown" Tonks stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay" She looked at her associate "Can you silence the room, Alex?"

"Yes, boss" Alexandra nodded, then drew her wand and silenced the room "Done"

"Very well" Tonks turned back to Hermione and Lavender "Miss Brown, Miss Granger - while this won't be conducted under veritaserum, I will be using a transcription quill that is enchanted with a truth-spell. It will stop transcribing if it is under the impression you are lying" She paused "I will try to avoid straying into any personal areas, or areas that you would not want on the official record, but I apologise in advance if that is not possible"

"And obviously the official record can't be edited" Hermione said with a smile.

"There are so many reasons why that is the case" Alexandra nodded, then she picked up the quill "Ready to begin?"

"Yes" Lavender said.

"Very well" Tonks smiled "Can you give me your full name?"

"Lavender Thea Brown The Third" Lavender replied. Tonks raised an eyebrow. 

"And can you confirm you are The Head of The Department of Werewolf Liaison?" 

"Yes" Lavender nodded.

"Can you tell me how you came to be here this morning?"

"Last night I was at the anniversary party, where I met Orla Quirke. We were both having a good time, and after the party ended, neither of us wanted to say good night, so she invited me back here" Lavender paused "I take it you don't need to know what happened between then and now?" Tonks gazed at her levelly. 

"That would depend" She said after a moment "At any point did you go in the library?" 

"No" Lavender shook her head.

"You didn't go to get a book? Or anything else?" Alexandra asked.

"No" Lavender said again.

"At any point during the night did you hear any noises from within the library?" Tonks leaned forward.

"Like someone breaking into dump a body?" Lavender smiled.

"For example" 

"Sorry - no" Lavender said, then blushed "For the first part of the evening we were....... busy" She paused "Then we were both asleep, and Orla's bedroom has a dampening spell on it since this neighbourhood can get kind of noisy" Tonks glanced at the quill, but it continued writing. 

"This morning - who found the body?" She asked after a few moments.

"Orla - she went downstairs to make me breakfast, then she called me down. I came downstairs and found her staring at the body" Lavender glanced at Hermione "She then summoned her boss, Luna, who came and had a look at the body"

"Miss Lovegood examined the body?" Alexandra asked in surprise "Did she touch it? Or move it?"

"She maintained DMLE protocols for bodies, and didn't do any magic" Lavender said.

"Did she find anything?" Tonks queried.

"It was most likely dumped by two people, but there is no clue as to how. There's no evidence of windows being forced or locks being broken or picked" She paused "The woman was killed by magic as well - that or poison" 

"How do you know?" Alexandra stared at her. 

"No evidence of physical attack" Lavender said "And while the next part is speculation, we think that since the body was probably dumped in a magical home by magical means, whoever killed probably didn't know any of the muggle methods of killing someone without leaving a mark" Tonks stared at her for a few more moments, then smiled.

"I think that's it" She glanced at Alexandra "You can stop the quill"

"Yes, boss" She reached out and lifted the quill off the parchment, setting it to one side "Miss Brown - can you read through the transcription and confirm this is a record of what you said?" Lavender turned the parchment around and glanced through the contents. 

"That's what I said, yes" Lavender looked up. 

"Then please can you sign it? To confirm that?"

"Of course" Lavender took the quill that Tonks held out, and signed her name at the bottom of the parchment, then handed both parchment and quill back to Alexandra.

"Okay - that concludes the interview" Tonks said "Auror Harris - please escort Miss Brown outside, then fetch Auror Lang from the library to escort Miss Brown upstairs" She looked back at Lavender "I am afraid you have to be kept separate from the other two women until they have been interviewed"

"No worries, Director" Lavender nodded "I will go and sit in Orla's bedroom" She stood up and followed Alexandra out of the kitchen while Hermione looked at Tonks.

"Purely off the record and totally informally?" Hermione asked, and Tonks nodded "Will Luna's investigating cause any problems?"

"Nah" Tonks shook her head "She's worked with us before and I know she is competent and capable - she won't have corrupted the scene and she has no reason to want to. Any attempt to cover anything up would just make Orla look more guilty and get them both in trouble"

"So - given what Lavender said about what Luna found, what do you think?" 

"One of two things springs to mind" Tonks leaned back in her chair "Either someone that Moonlodge has pissed off, or Death Eaters looking to use the twenty fifth anniversary for payback" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You think there are still Death Eaters out there?" She said, surprise in her voice, but before Tonks could reply, Alexandra walked back in, escorting Orla. 

"Miss Quirke - please, have a seat"

xoxox

**Act 2 : A Prophet In Its Own Time**

An hour and a half later, after Tonks and her team had left - taking the body with them - and Lavender had departed for her office at The Wizengamot, Luna and Orla flooed back to their office.

"The DMLE is investigating this now - aren't we supposed to stay out of it?" Orla asked, sitting down behind her desk. Luna leaned against her office door. 

"That is our agreement with Director Tonks" She admitted "We are not allowed to interfere with on-going DMLE cases - especially those where we are two of the three primary witnesses-slash-suspects" She paused "Of course, there is one thing you have to keep in mind"

"What DeeDee doesn't know won't hurt her" Orla said, then laughed when Luna nodded "So - where do we start?"

"All I know is what is what we told DeeDee" Luna sighed "We don't even know the name of the woman - which will make it nigh on...... gah!!" Orla bounded to her feet as Luna fell backwards into her office. A moment later she stopped as Luna sat up and Gabrielle walked out of the office.

"Good morning, Miss Quirke" Gabrielle smiled, then looked down at Luna "While I love the fact you worship the very ground I walk on, I was not quite expecting it to be this...... literal"

"Well - that's what you get for opening doors without knocking" Luna said, staring up at her. She held out her hand, and Gabrielle pulled her to her feet "And not that it is not a pleasure to see you, love of my love, but to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I understand that you two and Lav-Lav have had a fun morning?" Gabrielle walked over to the couch and sat down "And that you and Lav-Lav had a fun evening?" 

"Thrrrrp!" Orla blew a raspberry at her "What Lavender and I do in the privacy of my own home is none of your business"

"Actually....... it's not" Gabrielle said quietly, then she raised her hand and a newspaper flew over Luna's head and into it. She unfolded it and looked at the front page "This was on the newsstands at lunchtime" 

"Oh dear" Luna sighed "We're not going to like this, are we?"

"Probably not" Gabrielle shook her head, then she began to read "The headline reads 'Dead Body Found At Home of DWL's Lover'" She glanced up at Orla "The article goes through the all salient points. That there was a body at your house, that you and Lavender - who is frequently referred to as The DWL, a known werewolf or The Director of The Department of Werewolf Liaisons - came home from the celebration last night and after spending the night together you found a body in the library"

"I suppose it could be worse" Luna started, but she trailed off as Gabrielle opened her mouth again "You're not finished, are you?"

"Not so much" Gabrielle said "The article goes on to say that all three of you were questioned by The DMLE under caution - something that the reporter says is only done for suspects in a case - and that The Ministry and Wizengamot are already launching an investigation into The Director" She looked up at Orla "There is also an Op Ed piece - suggesting that the almost incestuous nature of The Children's Army makes situations such as the one that involves The DWL, The DMLE and Moonlodge Investigations rife for massive conflicts of interest and that perhaps government agencies should reconsider putting members of The Children's Army in senior positions"

"The Prophet is coming out against members of The Children's Army?" Luna asked, slightly surprised "Are they aware how..... controversial that will be?"

"The most senior member of The Children's Army is arguably Ginny, and she has very little power" Gabrielle replied "And after Miss Weasley I would say it is Lav-Lav"

"What about Amy and DeeDee?" Orla asked, then blushed "Sorry - Director Tonks and Deputy Minister Bones?"

"I suppose it depends on how far this Witch Hunt The Prophet is conducting" Luna said "Because DeeDee and Amy were very closely linked to The Children's Army - it can easily be argued they were members in all but name. If The Prophet is really serious......" She trailed off "What I don't get is why now? It's been twenty five years since the war - literally twenty five years - so why are they so concerned about the closeness between The Children's Army and the branches of government now?"

"Who can fathom the inner workings of the mind of such elevated beings as the editors of The Prophet?" Orla said with a wry smile "I am just happy that other newspapers aren't jumping on the bandwagon......" She paused, then looked over at Gabrielle "They aren't, are they?"

"No" Gabrielle shook her head "The other two big papers didn't even report the story" She smiled "So - this agreement you have with DeeDee...... is it legally binding? And - as you said - does it count as violating it if she never finds out?"

xoxox

Tonks stared at the four Aurors in front of her - the same four Aurors that had accompanied her to Orla's house that morning. 

"Before we left this morning, I made it very clear that this was to be done by the book" She said in a calm voice, despite the fact she wanted to rip the heads off each and every one of them "And that no one was to discuss this with anyone before I filed the report with Deputy Minister Bones and Parvati Patil" She stared at each one of them in turn "I was under the impression that you all understood what I had said" She stood up and walked round her desk until she was stood in front of them.

"And yet there is a story in The Prophet that suggests someone talked to them" She continued "Now - I know what you are thinking. How do I know it was you? Well - I detective, after all, and more to the point I know that Orla and Luna would not have spoken to The Prophet, and that Director Brown would definitely not have talked to them" She paused "And since I am fairly certain it wasn't me, that really does only leave four people that it might have been" She took a step back then sat on her desk, legs dangling down.

"Now - here's the bad part. I really can't offer you a deal if you come forward. I can't tell you that if you own up and admit it was you, you will get to keep your job and just be suspended for a few weeks without pay, or that you'll lose some privilege or other, because that would just be a lie to get you to confess, and I am really not one for lying if I can avoid it" She smiled "The truth is - whoever did this is getting fired, and will probably find it hard to get another job in the near future" She folded her arms across her chest "The one thing I can tell you is that if you come forward and confess now, in this office, rather than forcing the department into a protected investigation, then you will be dismissed without the truth about why you are dismissed coming out" Her expression darkened "However if you force us to go through a complete investigation then the results will be made public and then the odds of you ever finding another job are very small indeed" 

"Are you threatening us, Director?" Jenkins asked. 

"No, Mister Jenkins" Tonks shook her head "A threat would suggest that I have nothing to back it up" She smiled "But trust me - I have an entire department on my side, as well as several very, very pissed off members of The Children's Army who do not appreciate the way Commander Lovegood and her associates have been treated" She stood up "I want the culprit by the end of the day, otherwise I will start a formal investigation. Get out" She watched as they filed out of the office, then she sat down behind her desk again. 

"One down, two to go" 

xoxox

"So - how do we find out who she was?" Gabrielle asked. She and Luna had moved into Luna's office and were sat on the sofa "You didn't get her finger prints by any chance?"

"If only" Luna smiled "But I have a memory of the examination - I can extract it and replay it. That should give us her face and general body type. Then we can go through a list of enemies - three lists, actually"

"One for you, one for Orla, one for LavLav" Gabrielle bit her lip "I think once you've added up the names on all of those lists it would be easier to make a list of all the people who don't appear on them"

"That is as maybe, but still - there are two or three reasons I can think of as to why someone would dump a body in Orla's library the morning after the twenty fifth anniversary" Luna leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. 

"They are trying to get one of you arrested - suggesting that you killed the woman in question and are trying to suggest you didn't because if you did why would you dump the body somewhere so obvious" Gabrielle said. 

"Trying to destroy our lives by generating so much bad publicity that no one ever trusts Moonlodge again" Luna continued. 

"So what's the third?" Gabrielle frowned. Luna tilted her head forward, then smiled "What?"

"You are so unbelievably beautiful, that you can even make a frown look gorgeous" Luna said, making Gabrielle blush "You get this tiny little crinkle between your eyebrows, just above your nose, and even when you look upset your eyes still shine with some kind of light that I am still trying to identify" She bit her lip "The third reason is more worrying than the first two"

"Third reason?" Gabrielle stared at her blankly for a moment "Oh yes - the woman" She paused "Sorry - for a moment I couldn't remember anything other than you" Luna blushed "But yes - the third reason?"

"That whoever left the body at Orla's house was not the person who killed her" Luna turned round, then shuffled backwards until she was leaning back against Gabrielle who immediately slipped her arms around her "There is a chance - a very slim one, but one that is not beyond the realm of possibility - that whoever dumped the body wasn't the person who killed her" 

"So who was it?" Gabrielle asked. 

"Someone who wants us to find out who killed her" Luna closed her eyes "Someone who cared about her, or someone who just wants us to solve the case" She paused "In either case it is someone who doesn't trust that The DMLE are capable of finding the killer" 

"So we need to make a fourth list?" Gabrielle suggested. 

"It would be the easiest list of the lot" Luna said softly "Anyone who isn't in The Children's Army" She felt Gabrielle laugh against her "What?"

"I know we were a fairly large group, my love, but anyone who wasn't us does encompass most of the world, yes?" Gabrielle said, still smiling "Which would make it rather a large list"

"I said it would be easy" Luna said, a smile spreading across her face "I never said it would be small" She took a deep breath "Okay - first thing's first. We have to find out who she is" She paused "But I am so comfortable - I don't want to move"

"I could tickle you" Gabrielle said with a giggle "That would make you less comfortable"

"You aren't that evil" Luna shook her head "I mea...... bwahahahahaha" She burst into laughter as Gabrielle started to tickle her. A minute or so later, she trailed off as the tickling stopped "That was just mean!"

"I know" Gabrielle kissed the top of her head "So - lets get to work"

xoxox

"Director - Deputy Minister Bones would like to see you" Tonks let out a long sigh, then slowly stood up.

"Can you tell her I will be there in a moment?" She asked. Bones' assistant nodded, then turned and walked out of Tonks' office. Tonks stared down at her desk, then she picked up her robe jacket and slipped it on. 

xoxox

Orla raised her hand and froze the memory, then looked at Luna and Gabrielle.

"I know I wasn't on the front lines, but I have seen enough of the Death Eater victims to recognise the signs" She said. Standing up, she walked over to the pensive display, then pointed to various points on the body "She was tortured to death - I think some of her tendons and ligaments are damaged - maybe snapped" She then pointed at the face "And I think...... I think she's bitten her tongue off"

"That wasn't what killed her though" Gabrielle said "The enferium curse doesn't kill - not even over an extended period"

"No" Luna agreed "But it would do the damage Orla is suggesting" She paused "And it was a favourite tactic of Death Eaters to torture someone a lot, just to hear them scream, and then kill them with a killing curse so that there were no marks or blood or other outwards signs" 

"So you think this is a Death Eater attack?" Gabrielle looked between the two women "Because - as you pointed out - the war has been over for a while now, and as far as I know, the Death Eaters all went to prison" She paused "Or were killed in the final battles"

"Most of them, yes" Luna said "But sadly a few of them escaped - either because we had better things to do than chase them down, or because they bought their way out, or" She paused, and her voice turned dark "Because they had friends in high places and were protected by said friends" 

"Draco Saranus Mafloy" Gabrielle spat.

"To name but one" Luna continued in the same dark tone "Our most beloved potions master - a man who the great and powerful Oz now trusts to guide year after year of children to their bright and happy futures is the same man who tortured each one of us until we screamed. Until we were willing to torture each other to bring the torture to an end" She closed her eyes "This is the man who Dumbledore believes is a suitable role model for future generations" Gabrielle moved to site down next to her, slipping her hand into her girlfriend's. Luna smiled at her, then looked back at the image of the body, floating above the pensieve.

"But as much as I would like to blame him for this, it wasn't him" She continued "Thanks to the on going incompetence and general idiocy of our beloved block-head-master, Satanus has a good job and he wouldn't put it in jeopardy for this - if he was going to destroy us it would be on a much larger scale" 

"True" Orla smiled "So we should make a list of all the Death Eaters who escaped justice, one way or another, and track them down?" 

"Pretty much" Luna nodded "But we don't need to make the list" She stood up "Because someone has that list - she has had it since the war ended, and she has kept it updated whenever DeeDee makes an arrest or someone kills one of those bastards" Luna paused "And has occasionally removed one or two names from that list herself one way or another" Gabrielle and Orla stared at her "Ladies - we are going for a walk" She waved her hand, making the image vanish "But - on the upside - we are also going for ice-cream"

xoxox

"Director Tonks" Amelia stared across her desk "Following the report in The Prophet, can you think of any reason why I should not ask for your resignation?"

"Not really, no" Tonks shook her head "I have told the four Aurors who went with me to Miss Quirke's that if I do not get a confession by the end of the day, I will unleash the full force of the department to investigate them and - should that become necessary - they will come to look upon the days of the war as a happy time" She paused "However whether they come forward willingly or not does not negate the fact that an investigation I am in charge of has become public knowledge" Without realising it, she came to attention "You will have my resignation on your desk by tomorrow morning"

"Not the end of today?" Amelia asked, slightly amused.

"I want to wait to see if the Auror who betrayed me comes forward" Tonks replied with a laugh "If they are going to cost me my job, then I want the satisfaction of taking theirs as well" She realised Amelia was still smiling "Amelia - why do I get the feeling I am missing something?"

"Tonks...... Nymphadora - I do not want your job" Amelia said quietly "You are by far and away the best Director of Magical Law Enforcement we have ever had since the war, and you are not part of The Dark Marks or beholden to Dumbledore, which is a good thing for a someone in law enforcement"

"So...... what do we do?" Tonks asked, sitting down opposite her boss. 

"Find the person who leaked the story" Amelia said "Find them and dismiss them from The DMLE. Fudge and Marchbanks have demanded an investigation into this and if we can show them that it was one person then that should shut them up" She paused "And if you could find whoever killed this poor woman, that would be nice as well"

"I'll see what I can do" Tonks paused "You really don't want me to resign?"

"Who's your deputy?" Amelia asked flatly. Tonks looked at her for a moment, then smiled.

"I take your point" She stood up "If I were a betting woman, my money would be on Jenkins by the way, but that's just my informal view - I don't want to prejudice any potential investigation"

"I understand, Director" Amelia nodded "Hopefully I will see you by the end of the day"

"Here's hoping" 

xoxox

Hannah Abbott glanced out of the window, then grinned when she saw three women walking towards her ice-cream shop. 

"Two bowls of cinnamon fire-cream" She said, placing two bowls on the table in front of her. The couple at the table smiled back, then she turned and walked over to the door, opening it just as Luna, Gabrielle and Orla walked up to it. 

"Welcome to Fortescue's" She said, smiling brightly "Is it a table for three?"

"Actually - a table for four" Luna said, then - looking around - she lowered her voice "We need some help" Hannah stared at her for a second, then smiled.

"Please come this way" She lead the three women to a booth at the back of the shop and gestured for them to sit down. A moment later she joined them and drew her wand, casting a silencing spell around the booth. As the sound of the ice-cream shop fell away, she smiled and looked at her three customers.

"Ladies - welcome to Watchtower"

xoxox

**Act 3 : When Bad Days Go Good**

Tonks looked up at the sound of a knock on her office door. She glanced at her watch, then back up at the door. 

"Come in" She called out, then smiled as Auror Jenkins walked in "Jenkins - to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Director" Jenkins took a few steps forward, then stopped and came to attention "It was me" Tonks stared at him for a minute or so.

"Why?"

"Why am I confessing to you?" 

"No, Mister Jenkins" Tonks said calmly "Why did you decide to go running to The Prophet?" 

"Because I felt the public had a right to know" Jenkins replied "A dead body is found in a house. Any old house? No - the receptionist of one of the best friends of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. A receptionist who spent the night with The Head of The Werewolf Liaison Office before she found the body" He glared at her "And when this situation is discovered it is investigated by a woman who was practically at their beck and call throughout the war - someone who owes her life to all three suspects and to the woman who came to represent them" He shook his head "It was clear this was going to be a cover up from start to finish - you and Bones are far too beholden to Potter and his precious Children's Army - and I thought the public had a right to know just how corrupt and twisted the relationship had become" Tonks blinked a few times, then reached out and picked up a folder from her desk.

"This contains a complete summary of all three interviews, a description of the body and associated evidence and of all the salient facts. It also contains the thoughts and impressions of all four Aurors - including yourself - as well as my comments and so forth" She opened the file and handed him the top sheet "As you can see it is set to be copied to The Minister, The Deputy Minister, The Head of The Wizengamot, The Deputy Head and Parvati Patil as her position as ICW Liaison" When he had finished looking at it, she took it back. 

"There was no plan to cover this up, Mister Jenkins. While I can not deny that Luna, Gabrielle and Orla are very good friends of mine, as is Director Brown, all four of them understand that personal is different from professional. And they also understand that while I owe each one of them my life, several times over in some cases, if any one of them has broken the law, I will not hesitate to do my duty because that is exactly what we were fighting for all those years ago" She stood up "Mister Jenkins - by leaking information about an on-going case, you have violated several sections of your contract and are guilty of gross misconduct. This is grounds for termination, and I have no choice but to dismiss you from the service of The DMLE. Please turn in your robes, badge and any other departmental property and vacate The Ministry by 6pm. You will no longer be allowed on Ministry property except as a visitor" She stared at him "Get the hell out of my sight"

xoxox

"DeeDee?" Luna blinked in surprise as Tonks walked into the offices of Moonlodge Investigations "Do I need a lawyer?" 

"No" Tonks shook her head "I just came here to apologise to you and Orla" She looked around "Is Miss Quirke here?" 

"I gave her the evening off" Luna said "We spoke to Watchtower this afternoon, and we have four or five names from the list" She paused "Are you here on official business?"

"Yes and no" Tonks replied "Which I realise isn't all that helpful and answer, but if you tell me why you are asking I might be able to be more helpful"

"Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Isabella LeStrange, Artemiss Avery and Radagahst Rookwood" Luna said quietly "Those are the names that Watchtower believes are the five most likely suspects for dumping the body in Orla's house" She paused "I also have their current addresses, so I thought I would see what they were up to last night"

"Using your Private Investigator skills, of course" Tonks said. 

"Of course" Luna agreed.

"Would you like a hand?" Tonks asked "As a private citizen of course, because if The DMLE became aware of the addresses then she might have to do something about it, and that would probably end badly"

"Probably, yes" Luna nodded "But if my friend DeeDee wants to come along, I would be happy to have her - the more the merrier" 

"Thank you" Tonks grinned "I would be happy to"

"Okay then" She paused "What did you come here for by the way?"

"Oh - to off you and Miss Quirke the official apologies of The DMLE and The Ministry" Tonks said "Auror Jenkins was dismissed for gross misconduct earlier today, after leaking the details of the investigation to The Prophet. As Director, I would like to apologise to you for any problems this may have caused" Luna stared at her. 

"Did you ask him to do it?" 

"No" 

"Did you tell your team not to do it?"

"Yes"

"Then don't worry about it" Luna shrugged "I am pretty sure The Prophet have always been out to get Harry since the war ended - if it wasn't this, it would be something else" She smiled "So - ready to go a hunting?"

xoxox

"I'm still not entirely sure what they stand to gain by this" Harry said, reading the paper over Hermione's shoulder as she leaned back against him "Even if The Prophet could convince the majority of the public that anyone who is sympathetic to The Children's Army should be purged from the government, how much would that change things?"

"Probably not a lot on the face of things" Hermione admitted "Amelia would be the biggest casualty - even assuming that she would be a part of the purge - followed by Ginny and Lavender. And I suppose depending on who gets put in their place, the balance of the government could lurch wildly to the right which - on the whole - would be bad" 

"But it's not like they could bring back the Death Eaters or - gods forbid - Voldemort" Harry said "Those on the list.... they are fugitives - they could never run for office. Not without at least a civil war"

"You don't think Dumbledore would argue they deserve a second chance?" Hermione snorted "Or that Umbridge and her lackies wouldn't be sympathetic to more...... conservative policies?" 

"True" Harry sighed "But I have to admit - I am surprised The Prophet would come out on the same side it did twenty five years ago" 

"That is curious" Hermione agreed "But no doubt we'll find out why soon enough"

xoxox

Tonks and Luna crept away from Isabella Lestrange's house, both of them trying very hard not to look at each other. 

"So..... that wasn't what I was expecting" Tonks said when they had reached the pavement and were walking back towards the main road. 

"To say the least" Luna replied "I mean..... I knew they knew each other, but I hadn't ever actually pictured her....."

"Or him......"

".......doing that sort of thing" She paused "And I can go a good long while without ever picturing it again" 

"Ditto" They both walked along in silence, then Tonks continued "You realise we didn't actually get to question either of them, right?"

"I know" Luna said "But after seeing that I didn't think it was a good time to interrupt them" She paused "I thought they might take it badly" They continued along the street "How about this - if Goyle, Avery and Crabbe don't pan out, we'll come back"

"Is this because you're hoping they'll be done by then?" Tonks said with a grin. 

"They'll run out of energy eventually" Luna replied "Or at least I hope they will" She shivered "If they can do that for more than a few hours, we are really in trouble" 

xoxox

"Where were you last night?" 

Artemiss Avery - daughter of the late Tomas and Isis Avery - stared up at the two figures towering above her. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"We are the arbiters of justice" The first figure - an angel with jet black wings - stared down at her "Tell us where you were, or we will find a way to make you"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Avery snapped "You break in here, you tie me up, you........ what...... what are you doing?"

"It's called mind reading, dear" The second figure - a man all dressed in green with pointy ears - said brightly "Because while your telepathic shields are pretty good, you managed to distract yourself by getting angry and so I slipped into you from behind" The figure paused "I swear that sounded so much less dirty in my head" 

"You would hope" The first figure laughed "So what did you find out?"

"She was here, alone" The second figure said "Apparently she has a hot date tomorrow" The figure shrugged "It wasn't her" 

"Fair enough" The first figure looked down "Have a nice evening - sorry to have bothered you" Raising its hand, the figure slashed it downwards, filling the room with smoke. 

xoxox

"So that was fun" Tonks and Luna walked down the street "This is the kind of thing I never get to do as Director"

"I would hope not" Luna said pompously "A Director of Magical Law Enforcement pretending to be The Angel of Justice? That would never do" 

"Do you think you will ever tell me who Watchtower is?" Tonks asked.

"No" Luna shook her head "Don't think I don't trust you, but Watchtower's identity is really classified - there are only five people in the world who know it. For Watchtower's protection it has to stay that way - if the list ever became public....." She trailed off "DeeDee - I love you, but......"

"I get it" Tonks held up her hand "So who's next?"

"No - who's on first" Luna grinned "But next we are going to see Crabbe and Goyle"

"Do you want to be the angel this time?"

xoxox

"Cornelius - I can not find any evidence that Director Tonks, or any of her staff, attempted to engage in a cover up or any type of incestuous behaviour" Amelia paused, then shook her head "That did not come out as I meant it" Fudge laughed.

"You mean they did......"

"Please do NOT finish that sentence" She held up her hand "Look - the truth is that The Children's Army had a lot of members and made a lot of friends while they were fighting to liberate the country from the lunatic psychopath and his minions" She paused "And a fair amount of the people saved each other's lives - more than once"

"Are you speaking for them or for yourself?" Fudge asked.

"It's true, I owe Harry and his friends my life, several times over, but if you'll let me finish, I think you'll find it only helps explain the rest of my report" She paused, and Fudge nodded for her to continue.

"Civil wars are - as a rule - far worse than wars between nations, because they involve almost everyone in the whole country. If the wizarding world had a military, and we went to war against France, it would only be those in the military who fight" Amelia said softly "But when the wizarding world goes to war with itself, everyone ends up fighting on one side or the other" She sighed.

"If you want to run a Ministry, and a DMLE, that has no one who was involved with The Children's Army - no one with any allegiance, no one who feels any shred of loyalty, or no one who feels that they owe The Chidlren's Army something - that it your decision. But you will end up with a Ministry populated with former Death Eaters, their sympathisers, or other pure blood bigots" She stared at him "However if you want to run the best version of The Ministry, and the best version of The DMLE that you can get, then you have to pick the best people for the job, regardless of their allegiances"

"And Director Tonks is that person?" 

"Yes" Amelia nodded emphatically "Because while Tonks has an endless amount of respect for Harry, Hermione, Luna, Gabrielle and the others in the High Command, and while I have exactly the same amount of respect, there is something you have to understand - every single member of The High Command has the same amount of respect for Director Tonks as she does for them. They would never expect her to do anything less then her job, and never expect any favours or special treatment because of who they are or their shared past" 

"So you are saying...... what? That we have the best of all worlds now?" Fudge asked. 

"I am saying that Tonks learned her skills during the war, and learned her sense of justice during that same period. And you would be hard pressed to find someone better than her to fulfil the role" She saw Fudge smile "And before you ask - no, I gave up being DMLE for a reason and I am not going back"

"Perish the thought" He chuckled "Your report is finished? I can give a copy to The Prophet?"

"You can, but whoever set them down this path may well just claim it is another symptom of the same thing - as I said, I am, or could be, considered to be beholden to them as well" Amelia paused "And while the same thing can not be said of you, no one is going to think you conducted this investigation"

"True" Fudge nodded "Still - despite your..... relationships with some of The Children's Army, the general public knew you as DMLE before the war, and you are - forgive me - a lot older than most of the people involved, so they tend to put you in a different category than Director Tonks" He paused "The public tend to think of her as one of the kids, while they think of you as one of the adults" 

"Oh" Amelia blinked, then shrugged and handed him a folder "This is my final draft, so feel free to give it to whomever you want"

"Thank you" He nodded "And - to set your mind at rest - I have no plans to change any staff in The DMLE or anywhere else" Amelia smiled. 

"Thank you, Minister"

"Amelia"

xoxox

Luna flipped the hood of her cloak up, then watched as Tonks did the same and Luna found herself staring at a swarthy looking man with a glass-eye. 

"Nice" Luna said, then blinked in surprised when her voice came out a lot lower pitched than she was expecting. 

"You seem to be a middle-aged man with something of a beer-gut" Tonks said with a grin "I think I'll call you Herman" Luna laughed.

"And I will call you Thomas" She replied "So - ready to go?" 

"Of course, Herman" Tonks slung her arm around Luna's shoulder, then together they walked into The Lamb's Head - a wizarding pub on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole known for its more disreputable nature - and up to the bar. 

"Good evening. Thomas here would like a pint of beer, while I would like a pint of beer" Luna said. 

"So that's two pints of beer" The bartender replied. Luna tilted her head to one side.

"I suppose that's true" She said after a moment "Two pints of beer it is!" The bartender stared at her.

"You seem remarkably cheerful, if you don't mind me saying"

"Well - we were just celebrating the fact that that bitch Tonks is going to get hers" Tonks said with a salacious grin "She'll never let her friends get arrested for murder, even when they are found with a dead body in their house but Fudge, Marchbanks and Dumbledore won't let her get away with it"

"So they'll push the issue and eventually she will have to choose" Luna continued "And there's no way - not a chance - she's going to side with Dumbledore against The Children's Army, so she'll quit and we'll finally get a DMLE who understand how the world works" She grinned, looking round the pub "And then we'll get the world we deserve!" There were a few cheers. 

"Just a pity we'll never know who we really have to thank" Tonks accepted her pint from the bartender "Because anyone who could pull of a stunt like that - dropping a dead body in the home of one of those bitches, and that werewolf sympathiser to boot, is someone I would like to buy a drink for" 

"Me too" Luna agreed, taking a drink from her pint. The bartender stared at her for a few seconds then gave a subtle nod towards the corner. Tonks looked round, then looked back at the bartender. 

"Them?" She asked in surprise "Seriously?" The bartender nodded again "But they're..... idiots" The bartender shrugged.

"They've been bragging about it all day" She shrugged "Said they got the idea from an old friend of theirs" Luna and Tonks exchanged glances, then stood up and walked over to the table where Crabbe and Goyle were sat. 

"So we here you two were the brains behind getting the Tonks wench sacked?" Luna asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down "Because if that's true we want to buy you both a drink" Crabbe and Goyle stared at them.

"Who are you?" Goyle frowned "Why should we talk to you?"

"We're just people who want to see a return to better times" Tonks said wistfully "We're looking for people who can help us with that" She leaned forward "We thought you might be the ones to lead a new revolution"

"We can do that" Crabbe said in a low voice "After all - we dumped that muggle's body in that Quirke girl's house and now Tonks and the werewolf are going to get fired" 

"And they won't trace it back to you?" Luna asked with adoration "Cool"

"Got a friend in the floo department - they opened the floo up, then covered up the records of us being there" Goyle laughed "Clean the carpet after we're gone, and no one is any the wiser" He smiled "Everyone is looking for people breaking into the house - no one is looking magic that is already there"

"Wow" Tonks exclaimed, almost in a whisper "That's brilliant" She paused "Do you think that would work on other people? Bones? Potter? Weasley?"

"The floo has to be unprotected" Crabbe said "If there is a password, or it is warded, it doesn't work" He paused "We knew the Quirke bitch was stupid and left it open"

"That's..... good work" Luna smiled "Would you..... would you let us know if you want any help?" 

"Help?" Goyle frowned "Help with what?"

"Restoring the true rulers of the wizarding world to power" Tonks said "And getting rid of those do-gooder Kiddie Army guys" Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances, then turned back to the two men. 

"We'll keep you in mind" Crabbe said after a moment. 

"Cool" Tonks said with a smile, then she drained her beer "I think I should be going" She looked across at Luna "Coming Herman?"

"Yes, Thomas" Luna drained her beer as well, then stood up "See you later, boys" 

xoxox

After they were clear of the pub, they apparated out of Ottery St Catchpole and back to London, where they walked into a deserted alley before changing out of their disguises. 

"So - that went well" Tonks grinned.

xoxox

The next morning, Hermione picked up The Prophet from the owl post point and opened it up. 

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked, walking up behind her. 

"Apparently our old friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were arrested late last night for the murder of a muggle woman" She said, reading from the front page "Based on an anonymous tip as to their whereabouts, the two wanted Death Eaters were arrested in Ottery St Catchpole of all places, and - because they were still wanted for crimes committed during the war - were questioned under veritaserum by Director Tonks. Amongst the several dozen crimes they confessed to was dumping the body of a muggle woman at the home of Orla Quirke"

"Wow" Harry said "So Luna, Orla and Lavender are off the hook?"

"The article under the lead is a very public apology for ever suggesting they might have been involved in the death of the woman - who was called Alexis Beckett by the way - and that having members of The Children's Army within The Ministry, Wizengamot and Hogwarts can have nothing but a good influence on behalf of the country" 

"That was nice of them" Harry grinned. 

"To say the least" Hermione replied. She folded the paper up and put it back down on the owl post point then turned to face her husband "So - what's next?" 

xoxox

**Next Time on "Luna Lovegood, PI"**

"The Mason-Drake Massacre was one of the worst atrocities of the war. Five years before the war ended, Voldemort launched a devastating and horrific attack on Hogsmeade, leaving over thirty five dead - the vast majority of whom were students. While there are a lot of questions surrounding the massacre - mostly around the security or the lack of it - we didn't come here to ask you to investigate the massacre" Maria and Tony Lawson exchanged glances.

"That's good" Luna said "Because that might be a bit beyond my abilities"

"Our brother was one of the victims" Maria continued "He in the bookshop when it exploded and presumed dead" She paused "We mourned, we moved on and we have lived with this for twenty five years" 

"And then we got this letter" Tony passed Luna a piece of parchment "It's his handwriting, and his style. I'd know it anywhere - it's from Bernardo" Luna glanced over the letter then looked up at them.

"This references stuff from the last few weeks" She said.

"Miss Lovegood - we need to know......" Maria stared at her "Whether he is alive or dead......we just need to know"

"I'll do what I can"

**Pieces Of The Past - coming soon to AO3**


End file.
